Nothing On You, Baby
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Kofi/Miz I couldn't find Kofi on the character thing?  Song fic to the song Nothing On You By B.O.B.  There should be more fics for this paring! reveiw please! BOY/BOY AND A LITTLE CURSING!


_~Okay! Well, I just watched NXT and I always did wonder why I never found any Kofi/Miz and tonight I felt like if their was none their needed to be some. So im making one and I'm guessing this would be the first one and I hope you will think about writing one two. I think they are cute together, plus the magazine I got said that those two ride together or something like that so yeah.~_

_**Paring-Kofi/Miz**_

_**Song-Nothing On You By B.O.B**_

_**Warnings-Boy/Boy **_

**Beautiful Girls All Over The World**

**I Could Be Chasing**

**But My Time Would Be Wasted**

**They Got Nothing On You Baby**

**Nothing On You Baby**

**They Might Say Hi**

**And I Might Say Hey**

**But You Shouldn't Worry About What They Say**

**Cause They Got Nothing On You Baby**

**Nothing On You Baby**

Yeah, Kofi thought to himself, there are some beautiful girls in this world but he has got a boy that beats every one of them. Kofi could probably have any girl that he wanted but the problem was that he didn't want them anymore because he had Mike. Mike was very paranoid about that but Kofi thought nothing of it. When they were talking to him the last thing on his mind was being with them because he had Mike, even though Mike doubted that. Nope they got nothing on his Mike

**Not. Not. Not. Nothing On You Babe**

**Not, Not, Nothing On You**

**I Know You Feel Where I'm Coming From**

**Regardless Of The Things In My Past The I've Done**

**Most Of It Was Really For The Hell Of The Fun**

**On The Carousel So Around I Spun**

**With No Directions Just Trying To Get Some**

**Trying To Chase Skirts, Living In The Sumer Sun**

**This Is How I Lost More Than I Had Ever One**

**And Honestly I Ended Up With None**

Kofi knows that Mike understands where he's coming from even though in his past he has been cheated on . And in Kofi's past when he was not in this relationship with Mike he did flirt with other girls but that all changed after he first set his eyes on Mike, after that the only person he was chasing was Mike. Kofi used to go out every nigh and day when he could and find a hot girl and have a good time with them but now if he wanted to go out he brought Mike with him and he was content that way. Mike even though he acts like an annoying, arrogant, in your face, asshole he really was actually insecure, shy, sweet, sensitive, and just such a good person. Kofi loved everything about him so he didn't need anyone else; if only Mike believed that.

**There's So Much Nonsense**

**It's On My Conscience**

**I'm Thinking Baby I Should Get It Out**

**And I Don't Wanna Sound Redundant**

**But I Was Wondering If Their Was Something That You Wanna Know**

**But Never Mind That We Should Let It Go**

**Cause WE Don't Wanna Be A T.V Episode**

**And All The Bad Thoughts Just Let 'Em Go**

Kofi was always honest to Mike, would tell him anything he wanted to know if it would help Mike feel more secure and not so worried that Kofi was hiding something. But Mike never really asked many questions and maybe that's because he was scared of the answer Kofi couldn't be sure. Kofi always made sure to shower Mike with love and affection and made sure that when they were making love that Mike never thought of it as just Kofi fucking him, he wanted Mike to know that when they made love that, that was what he was doing making love to him and not just screwing.

**Beautiful Girls All Over The World**

**I Could Be Chasing**

**But My Time Would Be Wasted**

**They Got Nothing On You Baby**

**Nothing On You Baby**

**They Might Say Hi**

**And I Might Say Hey**

**But You Shouldn't Worry About What They Say**

**Cause They Got Nothing On You Baby**

**Nothing On You Baby**

**Not. Not. Not. Nothing On You Babe**

**Not, Not, Nothing On You**

Out of all of his previous lover Mike was the best. Kofi loved and enjoyed everything that was Michael Mizanin. They way that after passionate love making Mike would want to cuddle or lay his head on Kofi's chest. Or the way that when Mike slept he always had to be close to Kofi to feel safe and warm, either that or Mike couldn't sleep. Kofi had grown quite fond of waking up and finding Mike wrapped securely in his arms sleeping peacefully and snoring quietly.

**Hands Down There Will Never Be Another One**

**I Been Around And I Never Seen Another One**

**Look At Your Style I Ain't Really Got Nothing On**

**And You Wild When You Got Nothing On**

**Baby You're The Whole Package Plus You Pay Your Taxes**

**And You Keep It Real While Them Others Stay Plastic**

**You're My Wonder Women Call Me Mr. Fantastic**

**Stop…Now Think About It**

Hands down Mike had the sexiest and most gorgeous eyes that anyone would ever see.

And Kofi had seen a lot of people and looked into their eyes but none as fine as Mike. Mike was always dressed so nice and stylish and most of the time Kofi looked good too but not like Mike. But when Mike had nothing on then you had better look out because Mike was an animal in the bed room. He was sexy, and so desirable it drove Kofi crazy to think that Mike was all his. Mike had everything looks, style, a great personality, everything. Mike was a real person unlike many others who were mostly fake in someway.

**I've Been To London, I've Been To Paris**

**Even Way Out Their To Tokyo**

**Back Home Down To Georgia**

**To New Orleans**

**But You Always Steal The Show**

**And Just Like That Girl You Got Me Froze**

**Like An Nintendo 64**

Kofi loved that in his line of business he got to go so many places. He went everywhere, seen everything, but nothing that compared to Mike in the slightest. If Kofi had to choose between living in the same place with Mike his whole live and going around the world, working and doing what he was doing not but without Mike he would chose to be miserable in the same place with Mike rather than go places and be with out him. Mike just meant that must to him.

**Beautiful Girls All Over The World**

**I Could Be Chasing**

**But My Time Would Be Wasted**

**They Got Nothing On You Baby**

**Nothing On You Baby**

**They Might Say Hi**

**And I Might Say Hey**

**But You Shouldn't Worry About What They Say**

**Cause They Got Nothing On You Baby**

**Nothing On You Baby**

**Not. Not. Not. Nothing On You Babe**

**Not, Not, Nothing On You**

**Everywhere I Go I'M Always Hearing Your Name**

**And No Matter Where I'm At Girl You Make Me Wanna Sing**

**Whether A Bus, Or A Plane, Or A Car, Or A Train**

**No Other Girls On My Brain And you're the One To Blame**

No matter where he was, he was thinking about Mike. But he never got tires of it and before he would be done with whoever he was with because it was annoying to have the same thing on your mind but Mike was always different in a way. He truly was perfect so instead of chasing all these different people all he wanted to do was chase Michael Mizanin his whole life.

**Beautiful Girls All Over The World**

**I Could Be Chasing**

**But My Time Would Be Wasted**

**They Got Nothing On You Baby**

**Nothing On You Baby**

**They Might Say Hi**

**And I Might Say Hey**

**But You Shouldn't Worry About What They Say**

**Cause They Got Nothing On You Baby**

**Nothing On You Baby**

**Not. Not. Not. Nothing On You Babe**

**Not, Not, Nothing On You**


End file.
